Boo
|-|Boo= |-|Red Boo= |-|Dark Boo= |-|Boohemoth= |-|Balloon Boo= |-|Bomb Boo= |-|Boolossus= |-|Fishin' Boo= |-|Octoboos= |-|Eerie= Character Synopsis Boos are recurring and common enemies in the Mario series. They are ghosts that were introduced in Super Mario Bros 3. In their first appearance, they appeared as fortress enemies, and since then have shown as a playable character in many Mario games. They are known for their large tongues and small "arms" of some sort. However, the most distinctive characteristic of the Boos is their shy personality, where they cover their faces when someone looks them directly at the face. They will uncover their faces once the subject turns around. Character Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tiering']]: Unknown |''' High 4-C | '''4-A Verse: 'Mario Bros '''Name: '''Boo (Alternatively called Red Boo, Dark Boo, Boohemoth, Balloon Boo, Bomb Boo, Boolossus, Fishin' Boo, Octoboo and Eerie for each respective forms) '''Gender: '''Varies. It's implied that Boo's are essentially the souls of those who died, as such, it relies on the person who died '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Ghost '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (It's showcased many times that Boos lack a corporeal form and are essentially beings without fixed form), Possession (Basic Boo's are capable of possession beings, whether it be from a certain distance or upon contact), Invisibility (Boos can become invisble when viewed upon. They've also used this to avoid detection), Fire Manipulation (Capable of controlling Spirit Balls, which are masses of flame that conseals their presence. Fishin' Boos can place flames at the end of their line), Shapeshifting (Has shown they can change their appearance to decieve opponents, such as morphing into items an opponent wants or into terrain), Air Manipulation (Balloon Boo's can project air and essentially blwo enemies away), Self-Destruction (Bomb Boo's blow whatever are in their presence up), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with other's of it's own species, of which are described as souls), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Boo's to become Boolossus), Energy Manipulation (Willy Wasp projects a ball of energy, that bypasses defenses), Sound Manipulation (Scream is an attack where Boo's shout with screeching waves), Durability Negation (Many abilities do that, most notably Scream, which halves the health and magic of an opponent), Fear Manipulation (One who enter's the presence of a Boo feels intense fear. Scream also can cause one to feel fear upon hearing it), Lightning Manipulation (Can shoot orbs that are comprised of lightning), Spatial Manipulation (Can use the Flip, which allows an opponent to switch dimensions to avoid attacks), Any item that is held by an opponent is also taken away by Boos (Given it's a Black Boo), Immortality (Type 7, are essentially already dead, given they are ghosts), Non-Physical Interaction, 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Their very nature makes it hard to tier, given that Mario never harms them during the course of the games, due to their Non-Corporeal being. In addition, it's unknown whether they are comparable to Bowser's minions or not, as they are mostly present in Ghost Houses) | '''Large Star Level '(Consistently portrayed as on par with Yoshi, even being one of his opponents in Yoshi's Cookie and other games) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of fighting Bowser, who absorbed dozens of stars in the nigh sky and was powered by their energy. Also able to fight the Mario Party 9 cast, including the likes of Mario) '''Speed: Unknown, likely Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Super Mario Bros era Mario, who can jump faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Yoshi in speed, who fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can fight with Bowser, who's shown to be comparable to Mario, who himself can dodge attacks that can tag MFTL+ Spaceships) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| Class K (Comparable to Yoshi '''| Class K Striking Ability: Unknown '| '''Large Star Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown '''(Has never shown to be drastically harmed in Mario, mostly due to it's nature as a Non-Corporeal entity) | '''Unknown, likely Large Star Level '''(Despite the fact Yoshi can bypass it's Non-Corporeal state of being, he can still survive attacks from him) | '''Unknown, likely Multi-Solar System Level '(Capable of tanking attacks from Bowser, who was capable of absorbing dozens of stars and was powered by their energy) 'Stamina: 'Seemingly '''High '| Seemingly 'High '| '''Extremely high Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Ranged with Powers 'Intelligence: High '(Boo's are shown to be cunning and calculated when it comes to interacting with others. Managed to manipulate Luigi during the course of Luigi's Mansion. Can trick Mario and other opponents by either mimicing their terrain, consealing their presence or outright becoming the object an opponent wants most) '''Weaknesses: '''Typical Boos are cowards and will stop in place to "hide" as long as the opponent is staring at them (Although some have outright ignored this, like with Luigi's Mansion), Boo's hate light and will actively get away from it if need be (Like with the previous weakness, some Boo's ignore it), The Polterguist 3000 '''Versions: Boos '| 'Yoshi Series '| 'Mario Party Series ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession: '''Boo's have the ability to overtake their opponents and basically possess them. This has shown to work when a Boo is far away or when they come into contact with other beings *'Invisibility: Boo's naturally become invisible when one either gazes upon it or when it wants to remain hidden and also conseal it's presence *'Shapeshifting: '''Through unknown means, Boos can change their form and mimic their terrain, whether it be to trick their enemies or to hide from an incoming opponent *'Scream: 'A sonic wave appears on the target followed by a screeching sound. With Scream, the user is able to cause the Fear ailment to one of Mario's party cutting their attack and defense in half. *'Willy Wisp: A special move that summons a red energy ball that is tossed into the ground and appears over the targeted character. This attack deals rather high damage to a single character and cannot be blocked against. *'Lightning Orb: '''a small cyan-colored ball is thrown at its target. With Lightning Orb, the foe is able to deal moderate damage whilst giving a shocking effect to it Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4